headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Vampblade '98 1
| next = }} "Vampblade '98" is one-shot special in the Vampblade line of comic books published by Action Lab Comics under their Danger Zone imprint. The story was written by Jason Martin with artwork and inks by Rafael Dantas, Arturo Louga, and Winston Young. It was colored by Magno Costa and lettered by Adam Wollet. The story was edited by Nicole D'Andria. This issue shipped with a February, 2017 cover date and carries a cover price of $4.99 per copy (US). In the late 90s everyone was obsessed over Y2K, and comic book fans had made "bad girl" comics the latest big thing. But one obscure bad girl book born from that era would turn out to be real. This is the story of how that began... Appearances Featured characters * Vampblade Supporting characters * Perry Sykes * Toombs Antagonists * Glarkians Minor characters * Katie Carva Organizations * Detroit Police Department Races * Altered humans * Glarkians * Humans * Insects :* Flies Locations * Michigan :* Detroit :* Comic Planet :* Drumpf Tower :* Firestone Club Items * Pistol * Vampblades * Vampblade comics Powers * Clothing manipulation * Transformation Miscellaneous * Alien parasites * Alien subversion * Drug addict * Drug dealer * Go-Go dancer * Gunshot victims * Possession * Severed limbs Explicit content * Female topless nudity * Profanity Notes & Trivia * Vampblade was created by Jason Martin and Dan Mendoza. She first appeared in a cameo panel in her civilian identity in ''Zombie Tramp'', Volume 3 #8 in February, 2015. She made her first full appearance in Vampblade attire in a cliffhanger panel at the end of ''Zombie Tramp'', Volume 3 #9 in March, 2015. * Vampblade '98 redirects to this page. * This issue shipped with a risqu variant of the Arturo Louga cover, which was limited to 2,000 copies. It also shipped with a variant cover by Pow Rodrix, limited to 1,500 copies, and a risqu variant of the Rodrix cover, limited to 2,000 copies. This issue also shipped with a variant cover by Daniel Campos, limited to 1,500 copies, and a risqu variant of the Campos cover, limited to 2,000 copies. * This issue was published in between ''Vampblade'', Volume 1 and ''Vampblade'', Volume 2. * Rafael Dantas provides artwork assists on pages 16-17 only. * Winston Young provides artwork assists on page 22 only. * The character of Perry Sykes is an homage to Morpheus from The Matrix film series, including his red leather wingback chair. Visually however, he is patterned after Jules Winfield from the 1994 movie Pulp Fiction. * Drumpf Tower makes an appearance in this issue. Katie Carva mixed it up with some Glarkians at Drumph Tower in ''Vampblade'' #11. * Vampblade uses the phrase "Fear and Loathing in Drumpf Tower", which is a reference to the novel Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas, which was made into a feature film starring Johnny Depp and Benicio Del Toro. * This is the earliest chronological appearance of Detective Toombs. Toombs made his first appearance in ''Vampblade'' #3. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * *